Vampire Takuya 2: Bring On the Vampire Hunters
by digi harpy
Summary: Part two of Vampire akuya is here. Takuya has lived a year being a half-vampire with no proplems. But what will happen if three vampire hunters came to town looking for him. And they're not here for a happy meet and greet. What will happen. Find out.
1. The begining

Digi harpy: Hey guys I'm back with another horror story. I was planing on making "LEAVE ME ALONE" first, but since some of you guys were so kind on your reviews, I'm starting "Vampire Takuya 2" first! Ok, for those of you who were waiting for this, HERE IT IS!

Disclaimer: Like in my last fic, "I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!"

Vampire Takuya 2: Bring On The Hunters

Preview:

"Great! Now we're lost in this freakin maze with vampires and two vampire hunters!" ??? yelled as she and ??? walked trough the maze, trying to find the way out. "Life can't get any better."

"Look on the bright side, at least those vampire hunters and vampires aren't around here," ??? noted. ??? just gave ??? an angry look. As the two turned the corner, they meant an unexspected surprise. A vampire was there in front of them, giving the two a blood lust stare. It's fangs were pear white and looked very sharp.

"You were saying," ??? said, giving ??? an erritated look. The two just stared at the thing until it sprang at them and..........

Chapter One : The Halloween Festeval

Kim's POV

Dear Diary,

Life can't get any better than this. After mom and dad died, Jason and I had to go identify the bodies. Its was them alright. Now Jason is trying to find a job and a house for him and I. Until then, we live with Takuya and his family. Why complain, he is my cousin after all. Sometimes, living with a half-vampire can be a real pain. It's been one year since the incetent with creep. Takuya's enjoying his new life as a half-vampire. Although he does need to put on sunblock in the morning so the sunlinght doesn't turn him into a piece of toast. He's doing good so far. I mean he actually resisted the urge to chow down on someone neck. As for the rest of us, it's just been a freaky party. First off, Sabrina and Koichi's parents got married during the winter last year. Koji and I have a lot of fun with each other, but I'm still sorta afraid to tell him I like him. Even though some of us have a fun time, Zoe didn't. first off, the boy she likes is a half-vampire. Secondly, JP's still trying to get her to date him. Lastly, she didn't have a nice summer. Some freak jerk was stalking her! And when he could have her, he tried to KILL HER! Like I said, "Life can't get any better." Oh, got to go. I think I hear Takuya trying to kill Shinya........again.

Normal POV

Kim walked in the livingroom to see what was going on. As she had thought, both Takuya and Shinya were trying to kill each other for the remote control.......again. "Shinya give me the remote!" takuya demanted of his younger brother.

"Bite me!" Shinya yelled back.

"I bite, I'll kill you remember?!" Takuya reminded his brother.

"Oh yeah,"

Getting tired of the two pikering, Kim walked up to the remote that had now fallen to the floor and picked it it. "I still can't believe the two of you are fighting like little kid who can't think of something and need the remote." Kim skulted them.

"Well how are we supposed the change the channel then?" Shinya asked. Even though the kid was alsomt a teen, he still act like a four year old. Just like his brother.

"Have you ever heard of walking out to the TV and using the buttons?" Kim said, acting like an adult.

"Don't kid like that Kim," Takuya said back to his cousin. Kim just shook her head and went to her room. Takuya and Shinya just stared at each other, then the TV set. In the speed of light, the two were now trying to get to the channel buttons on the TV.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang. Takuya, now getting tired of fighting with his brother, went to open the door. On the other side was Koichi and Sabrina. The two had a piece of paper in their hands. "Uh hey guys. What's up?" Takuya greeted his friends.

"Check this out," Koichi said as he showed the paper to Takuya. It had an amusment park on it. Pictures of Jack-O-Lanterns, bats, and other Halloween creatures were everywhere on it. The sky in the picture was a creepy shade of orange and there was a haunted house in the middle. "It's an amusment park. They're going to have a Halloween Festival tomorrow to celabrate Halloween. There's going to be ride, games, and the coolist haunted house with a build-in maze," Koichi explained.

"Pluse a costume constet and entertainment by any one who wants to join," Sabrina added. "That reminds me. Is Kim home?"

"Yeah. She in her room, why?"

"You see if you come tomorrow," Sabrina then took off to Kim's.

Kim's Room

Kim was on her computer downloading some music when Sabrina brust into the room. "Guess what?" she asked.

"Ummm. You got your period?"

"No! This," Sabrina showed Kim the paper and Kim just brighten up.

"No way! You serious?"

"Yup. You, Zoe, and I are....." Sabrina wshipered the rest in Kim ear and the two jumped with joy.

"I need to tell Zoe this," Kim said as she reached for her phone.

"No need. I already called her and she can't wait eighter," Sabrina informed her. "We got to go meet her at her house right now."

"Lets go then," Kim grapped her jacket and the two leaft the room.

Front of the House

Koichi and Takuya were both in the ketchet talking when Kim and Sabrina rush by the two. "See ya."

"Hey wait," Takuya ran up to the two girls. "Where do you guys think you're going?" he asked.

"Zoe's house. Why do you care?" Kim saked.

"Because I'm supposed to watch you remember?"

"1; I'm old enough to take care of myself. 2; your parents never said anything like that. 3; don't you dare say 'I'm older then you' because our moms had us in the same month. You're only a couple of days older than me." As Takuya was going to say some thing back to Kim, a swarm of bats flew passed them, into the house and out the back door. "Ok. That was weird."

"You're telling me. Since when does Japan have bats?" Takuya asked. Everyone else just shurred.

"Huh. Shinya didn't panic?" Koichi noticed as he looked at the young boy who had bats fly right above his head. Takuya and Kim just shook their heads and mumbled,"One, two, three...." On the count of three, Shinya had ran into his room with his hand flaying in the air and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Outside the House

As Kim and Takuya were arguing if Kim could go or not, two kid around the same age as Takuya were watching them. "Do you think that's him?" One of them asked.

"I believe so. You know the plan don't you?" asked the second one.

"Of course I do. You just make sure you kill him in the haunted house tomorrow." the first one reminded her friend.

"You just remember to get him there."

"Whatever." in a blink of an eye, the two were gone.

Digi harpy: Ok. Not as scary as I wanted it to be, but hey. I hoped you liked it. Also, I have no clue of what to name these two mystery people. If you wish to, I'll put you in the story. Just leave you name and gender and I'll see what I can do. Remember R&R, because I'm only continueing after I get 4 reviews. That reminds me, I got to update "Dark Spirits". Good night foak! :)


	2. Enter a Fair, or Death

Digiharpy: Whoops. I meant to post this and two other chapters on Halloween. My bad. Any way, here is the next all new chapter. Enjoy.

**Vampire Takuya 2: Bring On the Vampire Hunters**

Chapter 2: Enter a festival, or death?

Saturday morning. The start of the Halloween morning and the Halloween Festival. Takuya turned back and fourth in his bed. From the scene, you could tell he didn't have a good night sleep. His pillow was on his head, his blanket was half way on him and half on the floor. His white tang top was wet from sweat. And as for how he looked...well. There was a knock on the door. "Hey sleepy head. WAKE UP!" Takuya slowly got up and opened the door for, as he thought, Kim. When Kim took a look at him, she had this to say, "Holy Shit! Takuya? What the hell happen to you?! Y'ah look like you had 50 hang overs!"

And he did! He had bags under his eyes, his hair looked like he torched it, his skin was so pale he looked fully dead, and his eyes were blood shoot. "So what if I do?"

"Takuya, I know being a half vampire sucks for you, but that stills doesn't mean you could look like you were drinking like your dad." Takuya just turned to Kim, stared at her with those blood shoot eyes, gave her the finger, and flopped back on his bed. Well partly on. "Whatever," Kim muttered and leaft Takuya's room. She then came back to add, "Oh and next time I come in here, make sure you're wearing under wear, boxers, brifes, or pants! For god sake I'm glad I didn't go blind!" Takuya just pulled his blanket, covering his bottom.

In a few hours, Takuya managed to get off the floor and get drest in a red T and blue jeans(a/n:For some reason I keep making the main guy wear that.). He whent into the ketchen where his brother was watching TV and munching on a PB&J sandwitch. He looked around and asked, "Where's Kim? By now she would be making lunch."

"Zoe came over and they both went to Sabrina's house to do something."

"I guess it had to do with that thing they're going to do at the festival tonight." Takuya said to himself as he helped himself to what ever was in the fridge. Which was only milk, cheese, ham, peanut butter, jelly, and bread. 'Guess that's why Shinya's eatting PB&J.' Takuya thought. He took a glance at the clock. 3:30. "Hmm. The festival starts at six. Better get ready," he noted to himself.

"Why?" Shinya chirped, "You got two and a half hours," Shinya informmed his brother.

"Yeah, but I wanna win the costume contest. and I got the perfect costume.''

"Let me guess. a vampire?" Takuya frowned at his brother and leaft.

* * *

Sabrina & Koichi's house

Koichi and his twin brother Koji were both in the living room trying to watch TV the best they could. It was very unfortunate the the livingroom was right under Sabrina's room. It seemed that the three girls were doing something in her room, and whatever it was, it was LOUD! From time to time you could here a crash here and there. That or one, or all, of the girls screaming. Koji looked at his brother and asked, "Are you sure you don't know what they're doing up there?"

Koichi nodded and replied, "I tried to see what it was but, they just through a pillow at me."

* * *

Sabrina's room

Kim walked up to the loud boom box and turned it off. "Ok," she started, "how on earth are we going to be able to do for tonight?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Zoe replied, sitting on the bed next to Sabrina. "I mean, we only have four hours till we have to do this for real."

"Well don't start blaming me. Koichi was the one who entered us and forgot to tell me." Sabrina said, lying on the bed. Kim lied down as well and Zoe did the same. The three took a deep breath and sat back up. "Well," they started at the same time. "lets get this over with." They gone off the bed, Kim turned on the boom box, and they started practicing there suprise performance.

* * *

That night at the fair

At six that evening, Takuya, Zoe, Kim, Koji, Sabrina, and Koichi jumped out of the van of Kim's older brother, Jason. Each of them were in different coustoms. Takuya was.......well you probaly already knew. Zoe, Kim, and Sabrina were all witches; Kim being the one with leather boots. Koji was a gangest. And Koichi was......well.....Koji(a/n:I ran out of good ideas!).

After Jason finished telling Kim and the others to be careful, don't do anything stupid(specifically to Takuya), that he'll be here once the fair ends, and don't destroy anything(again, mainly to Takuya) the group were by themself, minus the extra teenagers coming there. "So why didn't JP and Utaka come with us?" Koichi asked.

"Well," Takuya started, "Utaka is taking Tommy and Shinya Trick or Treating and JP's going with them."

"Why?" Sabrina asked. She didn't really know JP that much.

"Because JP never passes off an opertunaty to get free candy....Or food," Koji answered.

"Yeah well, what are we waiting for?" Kim asked, "Lets go and get this party started!" everyone else agreed and they went into the fair, not knowing that the fair, may have a whole lot more surprises.

"So now what?" a young girl around the same age as Kim and Zoe asked her compaineon.

"Well," the girl's friend asked. He was a tall boy the same age as Takuya, Koji, and Koichi. "we'll just let them have their fun. Then when the time's right, we'll kill the boy."

"Which one? The cute one, his brother, or the cute goffball?" the mystery girl's partner just gave her an annoyed stare and she got the point.

Digi harpy: Ok. Now that must be the shortest thing ever. Oh well. Now I have already have the two people that will be the two vampire slayers that are after Takuya. See you next time! By the way, my sister is making her own anime, and I posted a chapter for her on my account, please read it. It may take a while for me to post the next chapter of Vampire Takuya 2, because she wants her story reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Digi Harpy: I don't own anything but what comes out my head. And sorry for posting so late. I really didn't know what to come up with.

**Vampire Takuya 2: Bring On the Vampire Hunters**

**Chapter Three**

/Fair/

Takuya and the gang were now at the fair. Everyone was so excited. Everywhere they turned, the theme of Halloween was there. There were bat shaped cotton candy, black cat lemon-naid stands, even a haunted house! These kids were defenetly going to have an awsome time. The group ran here and there, eating sweets and sugar. Riding rides like the "Scream Machine"-which made Takuya lose his lunch twice. Everyone took turns at the "Game Corner", shooting darts, arm wresling- Kim had gotten at least a huge stuffed animal toy from that game...by herself! There was even a dung you friend game- which got Koji and Koichi soaked to the bone.

"Okay guys," Koji started, still shivering from the cold night air mixed with his drenched clouths, "We have two hours left before the funs over." he informed.

"Yeah, and an hour before the entertainment we've got," Sabrina reminded the others before taking a mammoth bite out of her bat cotton candy.

"So what to we do now?" Zoe asked. Takuya was about to suggest something when he heard an all too farmiler voice call his name in a sing-song voice.

"Oh Takuya!" without warnning, Takuya was tackled by a jumpy blound who looked all to excited to see him. The girl had on black jeans, a black tang-top, black boots, and black jelly bracelets. She also had a belt around her waiste with an vast arrangement of odd tools. Tools that made Takuya tremple in terror. "I'm so _glad_ you came," she said with a sly voice.

"H-hey Faith. H-how you doin?" the half-vampire asked. Faith would be what the group called a stalker. For the past three months, the girl had not left Takuya out of her sight. It even got to the point where Zoe came close to stabbing her with a knife during a school picknic. In fact, the sight of her giving Takuya a bear hug almost made Zoe bob a blood vessel. "So are you going into the haunted house?"

"No," Zoe said sternly before Takuya could even breath.

"I didn't ask you Ms. Up-Tight. I asked Takuya."

"Yeah well he isn't going in!"

"Who are you, his mother!" Faith thightened her grip on Takuya.

"No, but I _AM_ his _GIRLFRIEND_!"

"Air...need...help," Takuya was now a new shade of blue. Before his head would pop off, Koji and Kim managed to separate the two blonds while Sabrina and Koichi got Takuya away from them.

"Ok, break it up you two!" Koji commanded. "Now lets do this logically."

"Yeah, like asking Takuya what he wants to do instead of choking him to death," Kim suggested.

"Fine. Takuya, what do you want to do next?" Zoe asked him while giving him nasty look.

"Well to tell you the truth, I actually wanted to go into the haunted house for a bit, then eat till the entertainment," he confessed. When he looked at Zoe, that's when he began to regret his disition. If looks could kill, the look Zoe was giving Takuya would cause a collapse in the universe. Her eyes were pure white from anger, her teeth gridding each other like a bone crusher, and stress marks everywhere. The look she gave just cause Takuya to cower behind Koichi and Sabrina.

"Come on T!" the preppy girl literily dragged Takuya into the haunted house while the others restrained Zoe.

"I'm **_so _**glad we're going into that place! Now I can kill her and make it look like an accident!" she growled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl," a mysterious voice bombed. This voice sparked a suprise in Kim and jelousy in Koji.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Kim mouned. When she turned around, she was greeted by welcoming hand.

"How do you do me lady?" the owner asked. He was a teenage boy with brown spiky hair and tanned skin. He had mysterious grey eyes and was dressed in a silver (or in this case plastic) armor with a red cape. This was Garrick Knight (no pun indented), the most popular boy in school. All the girls, minus the girls infront of him, were in love with him. However; Garrick only like those who played hard to get. There names? Sabrina Horushina (kept father's name), Kim Kanbara, and Zoe Orimoto; Kim being his most favorite. Garrick was now kneeling in front of Kim, his hand streched out holding her hand. "What is a fair maiden as yourself doing with such a sniviling pesent?" he asked, indicating Koji as the pesent, further increasing Koji's stress mark.

"Well first of all, if you haven't noticed, I'm a witch, not a maiden. Second, I happen to be um...he...um...he's taking me into the haunted house," she said pulling her hand away from him and standing next to Koji.

"Figures. Only an idiot would take a lady into an unsafe habitate," Garrick responded.

"What was that Knight!" Koji barked. He charged forward, only to have his brother restrain him, leaving Sabrina to restrain Zoe, who was half way to the haunted house.

"Why not I take you Kimberly Ann? Surely I would be much better protection then Minamoto over there."

"How about not you bompiss...Hey!" Before she could say another thing, Garrick grabbed her by the arm and walked her to the haunted house's intrance, where Takuya and Faith was waiting. "Glad to see you cuz." Soon Koji and the others arrived, two of them not so chippy.

"Well now that we're here, why not go in?" Faith said as she reached the door knob. She opened the door and they had an unexspected surprise; thousands of bats few out from the building, surrounding them. The very stench of the bats were all too fermilar to Takuya.

"Vampires," he murmured. While everyone was distracted by the hord of flying rodents, Takuya grabbed Zoe's hand and ran into the house, the bats followed.

"Well that was nice," Kim said sarcasticly and she picked up her witch hat off the floor. "Ok, next time, Zoe goes as the witch with leather."

"Hey, where'd Takuya go?" Koichi asked seeing the half-vampire missing.

"I think he took Zoe into that haunted house," Koji answered.

"Um, no, I'm right here," came a familliar voice of a blound they all knew.

"Wait, if Zoe's here, then who's with Takuya?" Kim asked.

/Inside the Haunted House/

"I think we're safe," Takuya said after he and "Zoe" had reached a good distance into the house. It was so unfortunent he didn't reliezed who he had rescued.

"Oh Takuya!" came a high pitched, glass breaking voice, "Thank you so much!"

"Fai...Ack! Air! Stop hugging! I need air!" That's right, the poor half vampire had accidently saved Faith. To make things worse, the whole building was packed with vampires.

/Outside/

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!**" everyone had to pluck their ears to keep from going deaph, including Takuya who was inside the building and had real good hearing.

"Zoe calm down, I'm sure he..." Koji was cut off when Zoe grab him by his collar and pulled him her face, witch was looking extremely ticked.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I have every right to be has angry has I want! Got it!"

"Y-yes mam," Koji was paracticly shaking in his costume. Scaring this child is a hard thing to do, but if you were Zoe at this moment, it was easy. Zoe pushed Koji out of her way and stormed off to the haunted house. Everyone watched her as she marched angrily into the building, pushing anyone in her way into the dirt.

"Maybe we should follow and get them out of there," Koichi said.

"Why, Zoe and Takuya can take care of themself. Especially Zoe, I mean didn't you see her make Koji wet his pants?" Sabrina stated.

"I was talking about Faith and Takuya. Takuya's scared of an angry Zoe, and Faith would get creamed"

"Good point," Sabrina said and they went after Zoe. Kim and Koji soon followed. Garrick stood there and pulled out a walky talky.

"They're in," he spoke into it before following them.

DH: So chapter three is smaller than the other chapters. You try coming up something when your brain goes blank with ideas. I don't think Vampire Takuya Two will be any good, but I plan to make Vampire Takuya a trilogy and I plan on putting everything I got in the last installment of Vampire Takuya. So just wait. Only three more chapters then on Halloween, I ending it and kick off the last Vampire Takuya,

Vampire Takuya 3: Curse of the Blood Lust Moon.


End file.
